


All Loved Up: Prosecco and Nibbles

by Softlybutch



Series: A Good Ketch [3]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, alllovedup, boat captain Anne Lister, coffee empire owner Ann Walker, they/them Tib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlybutch/pseuds/Softlybutch
Summary: Submission for the All Loved Up Valentine’s Day challenge. This is again set in my modern sailing/coffee shop AU, A Good Ketch, but is standalone.Prompts used: Quiet, breakfast in bed, smut, fluff, multiple orgasms, sex outside (? sorta), chocolates, flowers, fingers, lips, toys, neck, hands, lingerie, “I need your help.”
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: A Good Ketch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070501
Comments: 18
Kudos: 59





	All Loved Up: Prosecco and Nibbles

Captain Anne Lister was _not_ a fan of Valentine’s Day. 

It wasn’t that she was necessarily opposed to a romantic holiday. By all means, a day specifically highlighting romantic love and usually ending in a night of passion should be right in the captain’s wheelhouse (pun absolutely intended).

But Anne’s relationship with, well, romantic relationships was _complicated_. 

If she wasn’t embroiled in a scrape with some undeserving man’s wife or an “experimenting” straight woman, she was having casual encounters with women she absolutely _would not_ be spending time and effort planning a lovey dovey romantic day for.

This year was different, however. This year, Anne had found herself completely head over heels in love with one coffee shop empire owner, Ann Walker. And she was positively determined to _not mess this up_. Somehow, miraculously, this kind, good natured, positively angelic young woman had chosen Anne, the grumpy captain of an old sailboat, to be her romantic partner. Anne was daily dumbfounded by this fact.

As such, Anne Lister would do everything in her power to make sure the day was _perfect_. She had figured a couple of weeks was adequate time to plan for one day. But now she wasn’t so sure. For being lauded as a romantic, Anne was questioning every romantic bone in her body. 

“What’s wrong, dearest?”

“Hmm?” Anne looked up from her laptop. Her beautiful, radiant girlfriend looked back at her over her own laptop. They were sitting at Ann’s private balcony table in the café, working their separate jobs together. Well, Anne had said she was working. What she was really doing was scrolling through endless pages of flowers and chocolates available for order. She quickly switched tabs to the CV for a prospective deckhand, even though she knew Ann couldn’t see her screen. “Nothing, darling. Just… trying to select next season’s crew.”

“You look… perplexed,” Ann said suspiciously.

“Yes, well, a lot of the applicants are, erm, rather inexperienced.” That was a lie. She had a plethora of able applicants to choose from, as well as many who had worked for her the previous season.

“Right.” Ann nodded, still looking suspicious, but went back to her own work anyway.

Anne sighed and switched tabs again. Would Ann even _want_ roses? Surely everyone wanted roses…

“Anne.”

Anne looked up again. 

Ann stared at her accusingly. “You’re making… like, weird whining noises. What are you really doing?”

“I…” Anne hesitated. Should she ruin the surprise? Was it worth it? She didn’t even _have_ a surprise yet. She glanced at her twelve tabs of various chocolatier, flower shop, and restaurant websites open on her browser, no closer to forming any sort of plan. She sighed. “I need your help.”

Ann’s expression changed from annoyance to concern. “Of course, what is it?”

“I’m… well, I’m trying to, erm, plan. For Valentine’s Day.”

Ann’s face instantly softened. “Oh, Anne. I thought it was something serious. Don’t stress yourself out over a silly holiday. Honestly, as long as we’re together, that’s all that matters to me.”

“I know, I know. I just… I really want to get this right.”

Ann shut her laptop, pushed Anne’s shut as well, and reached across the table to hold Anne’s hands, rubbing the backs with her thumbs. “Anne. There’s nothing to ‘get right.’ Every day with you is a romantic holiday, dearest.”

Anne’s eyes _did not_ water at this admission.

“Besides,” Ann continued, grinning mischievously, “it’s not a one-way street. What if I have something planned for you for Valentine’s Day?”

Anne’s jaw dropped. “Do you?”

“Well, that would ruin the surprise, now, wouldn’t it?”

“But,” she spluttered, “what if what you have planned conflicts with what I have planned? Surely we should… compare notes?”

Ann raised a brow, “Didn’t you just say that you hadn’t planned anything?”

She had her there. “…No?”

Ann laughed, gave Anne’s hands a squeeze, then pulled away. “I’m joking, dearest, I don’t have anything planned either. Let’s plan it together, shall we? What would you like to do? Not _for_ me or even necessarily _with_ me, what do _you_ like to do?”

Anne’s brow furrowed. What would she like to do without considering Ann? How preposterous. All she ever wanted to do was to see Ann happy. To see her beautiful face light up. To bring her as much pleasure as she possibly could (by _any_ means). Her joy came from Ann’s joy. The closest she could ever come to that feeling without Ann was when she was sailing. And she couldn’t very well do that with the _Shibden_ down-rigged for winter.

“I…” Anne began. “I don’t know? Honestly, darling, I just want to see you happy. The only other thing that makes me happy is sailing. And we can’t exactly do that in the middle of February.”

Ann smiled gently. “Oh, Anne. That’s so sweet. We may not be able to go sailing, but what about one of those tour boats, that are covered and heated? They’re still running.”

Anne contemplated. “I don’t know. What’s the fun without sails?”

Ann laughed. “The fun, my dearest captain, is that _you_ don’t have to work!”

“Hmm.” Anne wasn’t convinced. 

“Anne, have you ever been on a boat and _not_ been working?”

Anne cast her mind back. She’d always worked on boats. Even as a child, her uncle put her to work. Perhaps she’d take the occasional ferry, but even then she tended to seek out the captain. Talk shop. Inevitably critique their docking, convinced she could do better. 

“I suppose I haven’t,” she finally answered.

Ann giggled. “Well, I can tell you from my own experience, Captain Lister, that it is enjoyable to be out on the water, taking in the view, having a drink, and feeling no responsibility whatsoever.”

Anne smiled at her girlfriend. “That does sound rather nice. I don’t believe I’ve ever actually had a drink while underway! What about you, my love, what would you like to do?”

“Hmm,” Ann rested her chin on her hand. “Sleep in late. Eat breakfast in bed. Have sex.” She grinned, biting her lip.

Anne chuckled, smirking. “Well, that can _certainly_ be arranged,” she said in a low whisper.

♥

Anne flicked her wrist, skillfully flipping the pancake in the frying pan as she hummed tunelessly. The day had arrived. It was February 14th, and Captain Anne Lister was certainly feeling more confident than she had that fortnight ago. 

After their conversation in the café, Anne and Ann had decided on a simple and achievable Valentine’s Day. Make breakfast for and make love to her girlfriend? Easy. They would then exchange gifts, and in the late afternoon they would go for a sunset cruise on Tib’s tour boat. Anne was still a little wary of this part of the plan, but Ann insisted that it would be fun, and Anne trusted her.

Anne plated the last pancake and eyed the spread with pride. She removed Ann’s ridiculous pink floral apron she’d put on over her pyjama shirt and boxers, picked up the tray of food and coffee (she’d even figured out how to make a _latte_ ), and made her way back to the bedroom. Ann was still curled up in bed, sleeping easily.

She set the tray on the bedside table and paused to admire Ann’s sleeping form. The way the morning light hit her freckled skin, her golden hair, how her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. She was so soft. But then an impossibly loud snore erupted from her small body. Anne chuckled, then leant over Ann to kiss her temple, the tip of her nose, her lips. 

Ann shifted as she roused, returning the kiss languidly, humming quietly.

“Good morning,” Anne said when she’d pulled back.

“Good morning,” Ann replied, sleepiness clearing from her eyes, replaced, instead, by desire. Ann fisted the front of Anne’s tshirt and pulled her in for another kiss. This one deeper, hungrier.

Anne returned the kiss enthusiastically, crawling onto the bed over Ann, slipping her tongue past her lips, grinding into her hips. After a while they broke for air, panting.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, indeed,” Anne breathed.

Ann grinned, biting her bottom lip. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” she said, tugging at Anne’s shirt again.

Anne resisted, though. “Now, I am not at all opposed to this, _however_ I did work rather hard to make breakfast and I’d hate for it to go cold.”

Ann giggled, releasing Anne’s now-wrinkled shirt. “Of course. Thank you, dearest. It smells wonderful.”

Anne hummed, giving Ann a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up. Ann sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard, and Anne handed her a plate piled high with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and fresh fruit. 

“Lord, Anne, I can’t eat all that!” Ann laughed.

Anne chuckled, “I know, darling, we’re sharing. Syrup?” she held up a small jug of warm maple syrup.

“Please,” Ann nodded eagerly, and Anne poured a healthy dose on top of the pancakes.

Anne set down the syrup and vaulted onto the bed next to Ann. They laughed and took turns eating forkfuls of breakfast. Every few bites they would feed one another, laughing at the inevitable mess made and cleaning each other up with sticky kisses. They soon demolished the food, sitting back and sipping from mugs of coffee, Ann’s legs thrown over Anne’s, Anne’s free hand on her thigh.

Anne downed the last of her coffee and set the mug on the nightstand, turning to grin devilishly at Ann.

“Well! Shall we continue what we started when you woke up?” she asked, raising her brows and squeezing Ann’s thigh. 

Ann chuckled, “Yes, please.”

Anne crawled over Ann to straddle her legs, plucking the mug from her hands and setting it down on the table. She slipped Ann’s pyjama shirt over her head then leant in to capture her lips in a coffee-flavoured kiss while her hands explored her breasts. 

Ann moaned, threading her fingers through Anne’s hair and pulling her close. Anne trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She hovered over the swell of Ann’s breast before looking up into her eyes.

“I’ve had a thought,” she husked.

“Oh?” Ann smiled, caressing Anne’s jaw.

Anne backed down Ann’s legs then tugged her roughly by the hips so she was laying flat, resulting in a gasp.

“How would you feel about…” she reached over Ann to the table and picked up the jug of syrup, raising her eyebrows.

Ann’s eyes darkened and she nodded quickly. Anne chuckled and quickly pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

She slowly dripped the syrup over Ann’s bare torso. Across her breasts, around her nipples, and in a long line from her clavicle down her sternum to her belly. Anne set the syrup down and smirked at Ann, who stared back at her with unbridled desire. 

They gazed at each other, their desire burning between them, for a heartbeat longer before Anne descended. She started at Ann’s belly. Licking up the dribble of syrup, savouring the sweetness mixed with the salt of Ann’s skin. Ann whimpered as Anne thoroughly cleaned each drop, working her way slowly up her torso then lavishing her breasts. She gave extra attention to each nipple, sucking and biting until each had puckered beneath her tongue.

Ann moaned and writhed, her hands finding their way up under Anne’s tshirt and clinging to her bare skin, her hips rolling up into Anne’s, both still clothed in their pyjama shorts. 

Anne laved the last drop of syrup from Ann’s left nipple, giving it a final light nip before she pulled back, grinning smugly at the wreck of Ann Walker beneath her. 

“Sounds like that was good, then?” She asked cheekily. 

Ann breathed out a shaky laugh, “Yes, now _please fuck me_.”

Anne smirked and chuckled. “As you wish, my love.”

She backed up on her knees, pulling Ann’s shorts down with her and tossing them aside. She trailed soft kisses up Ann’s leg, hovering teasingly over her wet core before giving the other leg the same attention. 

Ann whined needily above her, finally tangling her fingers in Anne’s hair when she’d reached her mid-thigh and pulling her to her centre. 

Anne inhaled the scent of Ann’s arousal, something she imagined she’d never tire of, and licked broadly up her folds. Ann let out a strangled cry, tugging desperately at Anne’s hair. Anne lapped up the salty sweetness of her arousal. Was this better than maple syrup? Quite possibly. She worked her way up to Ann’s clit, gently flicking the hard bud with her tongue, revelling in Ann’s ever-louder moans.

Ann clung almost painfully to Anne’s short hair, and when Anne gently probed her entrance with a finger, she lifted her hips, whining, “ _Yes, please, Anne._ ”

Anne grinned into her folds before continuing her ministrations. She entered Ann with two fingers while circling her clit with her tongue, holding her bucking hips down with her free hand. 

Anne knew Ann wouldn’t last much longer. She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers as she thrust inside of her. She focused her attention on Ann’s clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue while she curled her fingers. 

Ann cried out as she climaxed, seizing around Anne who continued to slowly stroke her, easing her through. Finally, she exhaled, slumping into the bedding, limbs loose and chest heaving.

Anne wiped her chin on the shoulder of her shirt then kissed her way up Ann’s body, nuzzling into her neck and laying on her panting form. Her own arousal was _very_ difficult to ignore, and she tried to subtly grind onto Ann’s thigh.

Ann chuckled as she caught her breath, “Good Lord, Anne, give me a moment.”

Anne hummed, but continued nibbling on Ann’s neck and rubbing against her thigh. Before long Ann’s breathing had steadied, and she reached up to find the hem of Anne’s shirt.

“Why’re you still wearing clothes?” she mumbled as she pulled the shirt over Anne’s head and tossed it aside.

Anne grinned sheepishly. “No time?” she offered.

Ann clicked her tongue and pushed the waistband of Anne’s boxers over her hips, Anne sliding them down the rest of the way and kicking them off.

The warm press of their bare skin against each other was divine. Anne lowered her lips to Ann’s, kissing her slowly, deeply.

When they parted, Ann gazed determinedly into Anne’s eyes and nodded her head upward. “Come up here,” she breathed.

A fresh flood of arousal rushed to Anne’s core. “Really?” she asked.

Ann nodded, smiling, until Anne carefully crawled up to kneel over Ann’s head. Anne shivered when she felt Ann’s warm breath on her centre. Impatiently, Ann pulled her down by the hips and latched onto her clit, licking at her greedily. 

Anne let out a loud groan, grasping at the headboard. Ann’s tongue on her clit was heaven, and she couldn’t resist grinding down on Ann’s face. Low whimpers and curses fell from Anne’s lips as Ann unravelled her.

“Fuck, Adney.”

Anne’s release coiled within her. She gripped the headboard with white knuckles while Ann sucked her clit, her tongue swiping in _exactly_ the right spot. A few more strokes and her release crashed into her. She shuddered, her muscles seizing and a loud groan rumbling from her chest as Ann eased her through. 

Finally, she released the headboard, falling backwards into the bed and gasping for air. Ann disentangled herself from Anne’s legs and crawled up her body, snuggling into her side and beaming at her.

“Fuck,” Anne groaned at the sight of her own wetness glistening on Ann’s face. She pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, licking up her own arousal and moaning at the taste.

They cuddled together as their heart rates returned to normal, Ann’s head tucked under Anne’s chin, Anne’s hand drawing lazy shapes on Ann’s back.

“We are definitely going to have to change the sheets,” Anne said.

♥

“All right, shall we open them together?” Anne asked. They were sat on the couch in the living room after recovering from their morning lovemaking and shoving the syrup- and arousal-soaked bedding into the wash. They’d agreed to exchange one gift each, and for fun they’d said the gifts could be a bit dirty.

Ann nodded, grinning, and they both tore at the paper of their respective gifts.

“Now, I don’t dislike the one you have,” Ann said quickly when Anne had revealed a purple dildo. “I really… very much enjoy it,” she blushed, “but this one’s, erm, flexible. And I just thought… maybe you could wear it out some time?” she bit her lip.

Anne chuckled, “Oh, Adney, I love it. I think it’ll go well with your gift.”

Ann flipped over the box in her lap to reveal a set of lacy black lingerie. She giggled, blushing further. “I agree. What if…” she hesitated, eyes dancing, “what if we wore these out tonight?”

♥

“You’re _sure_ you can’t see it?” Anne asked for the third time as she stared at her own crotch in the full-length mirror in Ann’s bathroom. She wore a sharp grey suit and a pink tie with red polka-dots. _And_ her new strap-on.

“I’m _positive_ , dearest,” Ann placated, wrapping her arms around Anne’s waist from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. She was wearing a stunning red dress, makeup done, hair curled, cheeky lingerie beneath. “I’ll be the only one to know it’s there,” she murmured into Anne’s ear.

“I just,” Anne was still concerned, despite the rush of arousal she felt as Ann’s lips brushed her ear, “I don’t want Tib taking the piss. You know how they get.”

“Tib,” Ann whispered around giving Anne’s ear a gentle tug with her teeth, “will be driving the boat.”

Anne spun around, wrapping her arms around Ann’s small frame and kissing her soundly, grinding her hips against her. 

“What if we just stayed here,” she husked, hands running up and down Ann’s sides.

Ann let out a soft whimper, but placed a hand on Anne’s chest and gently pushed her back. 

“No, dearest, we’ve already booked with Tib. You _know_ they agreed to do this just for us.”

“Hmm,” Anne relented. 

♥

“Well, you already know all the safety nonsense, so let’s get going, shall we?”

“Tib!” Anne chastised. “You’re legally required to give the safety brief before getting underway!”

Tib looked at her aghast. “You bloody well know where the PFDs are, Lister!” Tib waved in the general direction of the entire boat, where every available storage space was labelled with large letters that read, “ADULT LIFE JACKETS,” and the quantity kept in that space.

“Well, what about Ann?” Anne argued.

Tib rolled their eyes, but turned to Ann. “Miss Walker,” they put on a strained smile. “Should something happen to result in my becoming an absolute tosser and sinking my boat, life jackets are kept in all of the _clearly_ labelled storage compartments. Should your dearly beloved find herself over the side, please _do not_ bring it to my attention, as we’ll all be better off without her.”

“ _Tib!_ ” Anne glared, then turned to Ann. “Darling, if _anyone_ falls overboard, you bring it to the attention of the crew—well, in this case I suppose me or Tib—and point at that person in the water until they’re back on board.”

Ann giggled and nodded.

Tib raised a brow. “Does it really count that you’ve said it, since technically you don’t work here?”

Anne threw her hands up in frustration. “Fine, Tib, have it your way, let’s get underway.”

“Sorry, who’s the captain here?”

Anne glared at them.

Tib laughed, giving Anne a slap on the shoulder, “I’m only taking the piss, mate. Go help yourselves to the prosecco and nibbles and enjoy _not_ giving orders for once, eh? Just no shagging all right? I have to clean this bloody thing.”

With that, Tib turned and went along the rail to cast the few small docklines the boat had, gave the dock a shove, then hopped into the little wheelhouse at the bow and took off into the harbour.

Ann guided Anne back to the stern where a table was set up with hors d’oeuvres and chilled wine. She pulled Anne to sit down on the bench along the transom, but Anne was craning her neck, eyes darting between the buoys and other boats on the water.

“Anne,” Ann tugged her arm, “ _relax_.”

“I just... I don’t know if Tib sees that tug over there, I’ll just—” she made to stand up but Ann forcefully yanked her back to sit down. 

“ _Anne_ ,” Ann said sternly, grabbing Anne’s head with her hands and turning her to look into her eyes. “Tib has been driving these boats for how long?”

“Well,” Anne looked up, doing the calculations in her head, “I suppose, it must be close to fifteen years now.”

“Right, so why don’t you give Tib the same amount of respect every passenger who steps on the _Shibden_ gives you, and _let them do their job_. Besides,” Ann moved a hand to Anne’s thigh, gently brushing where her cock was tucked into her trousers, “it’s Valentine’s Day. You should be paying attention to me.”

Anne inhaled sharply, her attention fully turned to her gorgeous girlfriend feeling her up. “You’re quite right, darling. Of course. I’m sorry.”

Ann grinned, biting her lip, and removed her hand to reach for the bottle of prosecco. “Would you do the honours?” she asked, holding the bottle out to Anne.

Anne chuckled, “Of course,” and took the bottle, releasing the cork with a loud ‘ _Pop!’_ and pouring the wine into two glasses.

They sat back, clinking their glasses together before taking a sip while holding hands. Ann discovered that guiding Anne to look out of the stern window rather than forward helped to keep her from getting distracted by the boat traffic, and (with the help of some more prosecco) soon the off-duty captain had relaxed. It certainly was a gorgeous evening. A crisp and clear winter day with a dusting of snow on the shore, the setting sun casting a perfect, uninterrupted glow across the sky.

Two (to three) glasses of prosecco in, and Ann had found herself giggling atop Anne’s knee, arms wrapped around her neck. “See, dearest, isn’t this fun?”

Anne hummed, her mind fuzzy from the alcohol and the warm press of her girlfriend against her body. “You were right, my love, this is rather enjoyable.” 

Ann wriggled her bum, brushing against Anne’s cock and sending a jolt of arousal to her core. She brought her lips to Anne’s ear and murmured, “Now the sun’s down I can’t wait to go home so you can fuck me.”

Anne swallowed a groan, shifting uncomfortably, which only caused her aching clit to rub against the base of her cock. She tightened her grip on Ann’s waist and let out a shaky breath. Ann brought her lips to Anne’s neck and began sucking at her throat. Her hand smoothed down Anne’s chest and abdomen to grip her cock over her trousers.

This time Anne did let out a stifled groan, hopefully masked by the rumble of the boat’s engine. She met Ann’s eyes, her pupils blown, Ann’s sparkling with mischief as she continued to slowly rub Anne through her trousers.

“Fuck,” Anne moaned, before Ann captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Ann mumbled, “Quiet, dearest,” against her lips, “we don’t want Tib to hear, do we?” while she carried on stroking Anne’s cock.

Anne nodded, gritting her teeth and subtly rolling her hips into Ann’s movements. The pressure on her clit was overwhelming, and she knew she would come soon if Ann kept this up. Based on the glint in Ann’s eye, she had no intention of letting up, so Anne bit her lip and stifled her moans as Ann worked her toward her release. 

Ann brushed her lips against Anne’s ear, dripping absolute filth. “You’re so hot like this, my dearest captain,” she murmured, “I’m so fucking wet for you, I can’t wait for you to take me home and fuck me with your cock until I can’t stand any more.”

Her words tipped Anne over the edge. She shuddered as the waves of pleasure exploded through her body, Ann swallowing her groan with a sloppy kiss. She slumped back into her seat, breathing heavily as she came down from an utterly intense orgasm. Ann smiled at her smugly, running a hand through her hair.

Anne let out a deep sigh, and glanced out of the window to see how close they were to getting back and thus how soon she could positively ravish her naughty girlfriend. But her eyes widened when she saw that they were headed straight for the dock at speed.

As distracted as she had been, Anne couldn’t help but brace for impact, wrapping Ann in her arms as if an explosion were about to go off. But, at the last minute, Tib turned hard to port and cut the engine, gently drifting in to just nudge the dock, at which point Tib leapt ashore and made fast the docklines.

Anne opened an eye, shocked to find the boat hadn’t dissolved into splinters and they weren’t frantically paddling to shore.

“Well, are you leaving or what?” Tib shouted from the dock.

Anne’s shoulders relaxed, but then she stormed toward Tib on the dock, dragging Ann by the hand behind her.

“That was so reckless, Tib! I can’t believe you, you…”

Tib raised a brow, unperturbed. “What, perfectly docked my boat like I have done for the last decade and a half?”

“That! You!” Anne spluttered, “You could have caused some serious damage!”

“Come off it, Lister, you can’t tell me you’ve never tried to pull a Captain Ron before? It’s really quite easy, you should give it a go some time.”

Anne bristled, but Ann placed a calming hand on her arm. “Thank you so much, Tib, it was positively lovely.” She rifled through her purse and pulled out a wad of (what Anne thought was _surely_ entirely too much) cash, and handed it to Tib.

Tib took the money, a massive grin spreading across their face, “Oh the pleasure was mine, Miss Walker! Anything for my oldest and stick-up-the-arseiest mate! You two enjoy the rest of your evening, and I hope you’ll give Lister an orgasm or two, she certainly needs it.”

Anne opened her mouth to retort, but Ann pulled her away, blushing and shouting “Good night, Tib!” over her shoulder.

“Oh, nice lippy, Lister!” Tib called after them.

“What?” Anne turned her head, but Ann drew her away, tutting.

“It’s nothing,” she muttered, plucking Anne’s pocket square from her jacket and using it to wipe off the lipstick smudges she’d left on Anne’s neck and mouth.

“Adney!” Anne admonished.

“Well! If you weren’t so concerned we were going to die as we were coming back, I would have cleaned you up!”

♥

They crashed into Ann’s flat, lips seared together, hands fumbling to remove clothing. They awkwardly kicked off their shoes and stumbled their way to the bedroom, falling in a tangle of limbs to the bed. 

Ann tore open Anne’s trousers, pulling out her cock.

“I need your cock inside me right now,” she breathed into her ear.

Anne growled, pushing Ann roughly back into the bed and hiking up her dress. She hastily pulled Ann’s knickers down, hardly noticing the soaked lacy lingerie that she had spent really rather a lot of money on.

She traced her fingers through Ann’s folds, slipping clumsily over Ann’s clit with how wet she was. Ann bucked into her touch, whines and pleas falling from her lips. Anne pushed her knees toward her chest and lined up her cock with Ann’s dripping entrance, slowly pushing inside.

“You look so good with my cock stretching you open,” she breathed.

Ann let out a load moan, reaching for Anne’s tie and tugging her up to bring their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Anne rolled her hips, starting a rhythm. Ann whined, digging her heels into Anne’s back and tangling her fingers in her hair, raising her hips to meet each of Anne’s thrusts.

Soon Anne was rutting into her wildly, belt buckle jangling with each thrust, her hair tousled, pupils blown, tie loose, and half of the buttons torn from her shirt. Ann wasn’t in much better shape. She moaned and writhed beneath Anne, her dress shoved up over her hips and her breasts spilling out over the top. The sounds of ragged breathing and the wet slap of skin filled the room.

Anne reached down to strum Ann’s clit, nipping and sucking at her breasts, while still pounding into her core. 

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come,” Ann cried.

A few more strokes and she seized, clinging to Anne’s shirt with a vise-like grip. Anne groaned as Ann came around her, never slowing her pace, her own release just within reach. She continued rutting into Ann, the base of the cock rubbing against her swollen clit with each thrust. 

Anne’s relentlessness sent Ann into another orgasm. She screamed as she came again, her nails digging into Anne’s skin through her shirt. It was enough to push Anne over the edge as well. She ground roughly into Ann as her climax ripped through her, hot pleasure spreading through her body.

Finally, they collapsed, panting, sweat glistening on their skin.

“Fuck,” Anne sighed, slowly pulling out of Ann and slumping next to her.

“Wow,” Ann breathed.

They turned to look at each other, chests heaving, then burst into laughter when they saw the wrecked state they were each in.

“Lord, should we take our clothes off?” Ann giggled.

Anne chuckled. “Might as well. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please check out my main fic, A Good Ketch! kthxbye


End file.
